


Nothing But A Game

by ruric



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Icon drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on this icon <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/ruric/7379340136/"></a><img/> requested by <a href="ravurian.livejournal.com/">ravurian</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But A Game

Red hair, green eyes, dark eyebrows and the curve of my lips, these are things I know, but the cold fire in my eyes gives lie to the shell of flesh that surrounds my soul.

I used to see people but now I see patterns I understand and can manipulate. Exert a little pressure, offer a supportive shoulder, smile and listen, picking and choosing every word and action with care - watch the effects spread outwards, ripples of reaction.

Patterns - all I can see and feel and life has become a game. I no longer care that I’ve lost my humanity.


End file.
